Sun Sparkle and the Magic Table Cloth
by Sun Sparkle
Summary: sun sparkle finds a magic table cloth. not yet all the way complete please read and review.


Sun Sparkle and the Magic Table Cloth

One day as Sun Sparkle was walking through the meadows of Dream Valley

She saw some thing lying in the soft green grass. She said, "I wonder

What it

Could be?"

She picked it up and read the following. When placed on the table it

Will bring you and all the other ponies whatever you wish for. Be

Careful what you wish for, you might just get it.

As sun sparkle trotted towards Dream Castle she wondered whether it

Would really work. Spike was waiting for her as she reached the draw

Bridge.

She said, "spike, please let down the draw bridge for me."

Spike said, "Ok, Sun Sparkle, it will be done."

Spike let the draw bridge down and Sun Sparkle trotted in to the Dream

Castle.

She went to see North Star.

"Say there North Star do you know anything about this magic tablecloth,"

"No," North Star said as she took a good look at the tablecloth.

"I guess we will have to see just what it does," Sun Sparkle said as she

Laid the tablecloth on the table.

North Star said, "How do you make it

Work sun sparkle?"

"Well," Sun Sparkle said, "it says right here to place it on the table

And just wish for what ever you want and it will bring, it to you."

"Ok!" North Star said. "Let's try it."

As Sun Sparkle said what she wanted a whole table full of sweets?

Appeared on the table. "It works!" Sun Sparkle said with glee.

North Star said, "It sure does"

As the two ponies stood there talking Baby Surprise walked into the

Room. "What works?" asked Baby Surprise.

"Well," north star said, "a magic table cloth that Sun Sparkle found in

The meadow."

"That is right," Sun Sparkle said as she handed the two ponies a couple

Of cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles on them.

"Wow!" Baby Surprise said as she bit into the cupcake. "What a great

Find! What are you going to do with the magic tablecloth?" Baby Surprise

Asked in a quizzical way.

"Well," Sun Sparkle said, "I am not sure right now. Maybe I will show

It to the rest of the ponies and tell them that they can use it. But,

They are not to wish

For anything foolish," Sun Sparkle said as she sat down to rest after

Eating her sweets.

"That sounds like a good idea," North Star said as she also sat down to

Rest.

It was getting very late and the three ponies were getting very tired and

Sleepy.

"I think I am going to go to bed," North Star said as she got up to

Leave. "See you tomorrow," North Star said as she turned and walked

Out of the room.

"I guess North Star is right," Sun Sparkle said. "It is late and we do

Need to get some sleep. "I will tuck you into bed Baby Surprise, if you

Want me to," Sun Sparkle said as she got up from the floor.

"I would like that very much," Baby Surprise said as she yawned.

"Ok," Sun Sparkle said. "Let's go to bed then."

The two ponies walked to the nursery where Sun Sparkle tucked Baby

Surprise into bed. "Tomorrow will have many adventures for all of us,"

Said Sun Sparkle as she turned off the lights. "Good Night,"

Whispered Sun Sparkle as she walked out of the nursery.

"Good night," said Baby Surprise as she started to drift off to dream

Land.

When Sun Sparkle entered her room she sat down and thought, "I wonder

Who could have left such a wonderful tablecloth for me to find?"

The next morning when Sun Sparkle awoke she thought to herself how

Wonderful the day was going to be.

When she left her room she took the magic table cloth with her so that

She could show the other ponies what she had found the day before.

"Hey there everyone," Sun Sparkle said when she found Fizzy, Shady and

Galaxy playing in the meadow near Rainbow Falls.

"You will never guess what I found yesterday in the meadow near the

Dream Castle," Sun Sparkle said with excitement.

"Well," Fizzy said, "could it be a sweet treat?"

"No." Sun Sparkle said. "Guess again."

"Well," Shady said, "could it be a book?"

"No," Sun Sparkle said. "Guess again."

"Well," said Galaxy, "could it be a magic table cloth?"

"Yes that is what I found, Galaxy," Sun Sparkle said as she showed the

Three ponies the magic tablecloth.

"Wow!" the three ponies said all together.

"What can you do with it?" Fizzy asked.

Sun Sparkle said, "What you do is place it on the table and then wish

For whatever you want. The note that I found on it says be careful what

You wish for you might just get it."

"Can we try it?" Fizzy asked.

"Ok fizzy sun sparkle said go ahead and wish but remember what I told you"

fizzy closed her eyes and said" I wish for a whole lot of fruit" when she opened her eyes there on the table was the fruit.

Wow fizzy said as she took an apple from the table "this magic table cloth is really neat" fizzy said.

"North Star said who else have you told about the magic table cloth Sun Sparkle" North Star looked at the pony that was looking at the table of fruit that

was in front of the four ponies.

"No one yet" Sun Sparkle said as she looked at North Star" I think that this should be shown to Magic Star to be safe about the table cloth" North Star

said as she got up and started to walk towards the Rainbow Falls.

"Ok" Sun Sparkle said as she gathered the magic table cloth up and started to run after North Star "What do you think Magic Star will say about the table

cloth Sun Sparkle asked North Star"

North star said "I am not sure!" "Ok" Sun Sparkle said as she walked beside her friend.

"Do you think that magic star will know something about this magic table cloth" Sun Sparkle asked North Star?

"I am not sure "North Star answered with a surprised look on her face.

It was a ways from the place where the ponies were playing at but finally Sun Sparkle and North Star reached Starlight Meadows where they found Magic star

sitting reading a book.

"Hi there Magic Star "North Star said as she trotted up to her friend.

"Hello there" Magic Star said how are you and Sun Sparkle this fine morning?

We are great North Star said as she sat down to rest.

Magic star said now what can I do for you both?

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about this magic table cloth" Sun Sparkle asked Magic Star?

Let me take a look at the table cloth Magic star said as she opened the magic table cloth.

I think I have seen this before magic star said as she folded the table cloth up again.

It comes from Magic Mountain where the rainbow pony's live Magic star said as she looked towards the mountains.

"I wonder how it got here in the first place" Magic star said as she turned back to her friends.

" I, am not sure" Sun Sparkle said as she sat there talking to her two friends.

I just found it yesterday outside in the meadow.

" who are the Rainbow Ponies?" Galaxy, and Sun Sparkle asked together.


End file.
